Los buenos, viejos tiempos
by Vordigan
Summary: "¿Recuerdas cuando solíamos llevarnos bien?" - Traducción al español de "Good old times" de la autora original @Evil trash queen


No importa lo molestos que pudieran sentirse por haber sido obligados a pasar su noche del sábado en casa cuidando a su hermana menor Chloe, ninguno de los gemelos Thunderman pudo negar que la escena que observaban era de lo más adorable. Les tomó muchísimo esfuerzo y había sido por mucho, más difícil de lo que esperaban que fuera, pero al final, después de muchos gritos, quejas y llantos... no sólo de Chloe... lograron que su hermanita se durmiera sana y salva. La única razón por la que obtuvieron tal logro fue por la brillante idea de Phoebe, de jugar con los animales de peluche de Chloe y fingir que tenían sueño. Ahora ahí estaba, recostada pacíficamente y rodeada por al menos quince juguetes.

Los gemelos se aseguraron de no hacer ningún sonido mientras salían de su cuarto y volvieron a la sala para tomar un bien merecido descanso, simultáneamente dejaron salir un gran suspiro de cansancio, mientras se dejaban caer en el sillón. Ellos se sentaron muy cerca, sus antebrazos se tocaban pero ninguno parecía notarlo, probablemente era una cosa de gemelos que siempre estuvieran cerca uno del otro, inconscientemente.

"¡Ay! ¡Por favor Pheebs! ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser dormir a una niña de cinco años?" La gemela mayor se burló de lo que había dicho su hermano para que viera lo equivocado que estaba.  
"Lo admito, me equivoqué, el súper poder de Chloe podrá no ser hiper grito pero seguro se le acerca." comentó el joven súper villano.  
"No puedo creer que todo este problema fue porque 'se supone que su fiesta del té acaba a media noche.' Qué ridículo suena eso. Pensó.

Se veía molesto sólo de pensarlo, su hermana, por otro lado, parecía encantada con su comentario, pues una repentina sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.  
"¡No es ridículo! ¿No te acuerdas de cómo jugábamos cuando teníamos su edad?" Su sonrisa ahora lucía melancólica.  
"¿Te refieres a cómo jugabas tú y me obligabas a jugar contigo?" Max seguía de mal humor por la poca energía que le quedaba.

"¡Ay, por favor!" Sabes que también lo disfrutabas...

~Flashback~

"¡He de agradecer a mi valiente guerrero por salvarme de ese aterrador dragón y traerme de vuelta a mi castillo!" Anunció una joven y entretenida Phoebe usando una tiara de plástico mientras le daba un beso a su hermano en la mejilla.  
"¡Ahora podemos vivir aquí para siempre!" Dijo celebrando, un pequeño Max con una espada de juguete mientras miraba alrededor del "castillo", que no era más que un fuerte hecho con cobijas y sillas, era muy pequeño, era del tamaño exacto para que ambos gemelos y el osito de peluche de Max cupieran ahí.

Escucharon la puerta de su cuarto abrirse y el sonido fue seguido por los pasos de su madre entrando ahí. Su largo y abundante cabello estaba sujeto de forma extraña, era algo que debió ser una trenza antes pero definitivamente ya no lo era, y sus rasgos faciales eran más suaves y libres de líneas, definitivamente lucía un par de años más joven.  
"Muy bien niños, hora de que esta linda princesita y este fuerte y valiente caballero de armadura radiante se vayan a dormir." Rápidamente, la felicidad en las caras de los gemelos se desvaneció y fue reemplazada por miradas quejosas. "¡Ay mamá! se suponía que celebraríamos mi libertad hasta medianoche." Informó Phoebe con un tono molesto, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, Max asintió concordando con ella.  
"Lo siento princesa, esta noche no." Barb tomó a su amada hija, y la levantó para ponerla en su cama.  
"Pero Mamáaaa..." Seguía suplicando.  
"Si les sirve, no desharé su fuerte..."  
"¡Castillo!" Fue interrumpida por Max que estaba dentro del fuerte esperando a que su mamá lo cargara.  
"Castillo... claro, no desharé su castillo para que mañana que lleguen de la escuela no tengan que construirlo otra vez." Dijo su madre tratando de negociar.

Los gemelos intercambiaron miradas, ellos simplemente sabían que pensaban lo mismo, en la inocencia de su edad, ellos sospechaban que la telepatía era su cuarto súper poder, por la frecuencia con que esto pasaba. Ambos voltearon con su madre al mismo tiempo, asintiendo a su plan.  
"¡Pues ya está!" Aplaudió Barb antes de tomar a su segundo hijo para cargarlo de la misma forma en que había hecho con su hija.

Caminó por la puerta y se tomó un segundo para admirar a sus niños, cada uno en su respectiva cama. Se veían igual de adorables para sus ojos, finalmente ella apagó la luz y cerró la puerta para ir a su propia habitación, sin saber el plan que sus hijos tenían en mente.

Con cuidado, escucharon sus pasos volverse más distantes hasta que escucharon una puerta abrirse y cerrarse justo después.

"¡Y... se fue!" Anunció Max levantando las cobijas de su cama.  
"¿Dónde está la lámpara?" Preguntó su hermana imitando lo que hacía su gemelo.  
"En el tercer cajón de tu closet." Informó el niño, encargándose de lo suyo, buscando algo dentro de unas cajas debajo de su cama.  
Phoebe pronto encontró lo que estaba buscando y corrió al 'castillo', encendió la lámpara terminando con la espesa oscuridad de su cuarto.  
"¡Estaré ahí en un segundo!" Susurró su hermano que seguía buscando en sus viejas cajas.  
"¿Qué estás buscando?"  
"¡Esto!" Celebró al encontrar su caja misteriosa, sacó unos raros cordones de ahí y los colocó sobre el fuerte  
"¿Qué es eso?" Phoebe no dejaba de hacer preguntas  
"Ya verás" se sonrió el pequeño, conectó un extremo del cordón al contacto de la electricidad y pronto el fuerte brillaba con luces de Navidad.  
Él caminó hasta encontrarse con la mirada perpleja de su hermana que ahora se sentía avergonzada de su pequeña lámpara.  
"¡Llenaste el castillo con luces mágicas! ¿Entonces, ahora también eres mago?" Preguntó la Princesa Phoebe quien ya había vuelto a su papel.  
"Mhmm" fue todo lo que dijo con un tono presumido.

Su hermana ahora se veía un poco triste.  
"Entonces tu eres un valiente caballero con radiante armadura de mago, y yo sólo soy una princesa."  
"Tal vez, pero eres la princesa más bonita y justa de todas." Trató de animarla  
Eso la hizo sonreír pero aún se sentía inferior.  
"¡Es que siempre eres mejor en todo!"  
"¡No es cierto! ¡Tu telekinesis es mejor, yo sigo tirando cosas por accidente!" Respondió él.  
"¿De verdad lo crees?" Se veía ilusionada.

Max asintió, solo para recibir un abrazo segundos después.  
"Solo espero que un día tenga tantos amigos como tú y brinque tan alto como tú y gane en monopoly tantas veces como tú... y bueno... ser tan genial como tú."  
"Créeme, serás mejor" le aseguró él, pero él no sabía, que esas palabras tenían algo de verdad.  
Siguieron celebrando la 'libertad de la Princesa Phoebe' pero no hasta medianoche, porque juntos, se quedaron dormidos en el fuerte como a las diez cuarenta.

~Fin del flashback~

Max odiaba admitirlo, pero esos eran los recuerdos que más atesoraba, los recuerdos de cuando era el mejor amigo de su hermana. Cuando todo era más fácil, cuando Phoebe dejaba a sus amigos para pasar una tarde con él, cualquier día. Cuando él le dijo a los niños con los que jugaba que ninguno de ellos era su mejor amigo porque ésa era Phoebe. Cuando su hermana lo admiraba y deseaba ser como él algún día. Él no pudo evitar dejar salir una pequeña sonrisa que hizo curvar sus labios.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el bostezo de su hermana, que aún estaba sentada a su lado, ligeramente apoyada sobre él.

"Creo que ya me voy a dormir." Informó antes de ponerse de pié, haciendo que su brazo se sintiera frío ahora que no estaba ahí para compartir su calor.  
"Buenas noches" murmuró mientras subía las escaleras.

No llegó muy lejos, de repente empezó a brincar y quejarse como una niñita asustada. Su hermano se puso de pié para ver qué molestaba a su hermana. ¿La respuesta? Una arañita en el primer peldaño de las escaleras. Una idea vino a su mente mientras se apresuraba a rescatarla.

"¡No te preocupes princesa! ¡Yo me encargo!" Dijo con la misma voz de valiente caballero que usaba cuando era joven, mientras pisaba la araña.  
No sólo salvó a su hermana, sino que la hizo reír también, ella no pudo evitar jugar y usar su voz de realeza.

"¡He de agradecer a mi valiente guerrero por salvarme de esa venenosa bestia!" Dijo juguetonamente, justo antes de besar su mejilla y caminar escaleras arriba, dejándolo solo, preguntándose, qué era lo que se sentía tan bien sobre lo que acababa de pasar.


End file.
